


Limbo

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and Book are waiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS. LISTEN OH FOOLISH ONES DO NOT PROCEED IF THO HAST NOT SEEN THE BIG DAMN MOVIE CALLED SERENITY. AGAIN I SAY SPOILERS.
> 
> Also, I still can't believe this is the first thing I wrote after seeing the movie.

 

Book rubbed absently at the crease in his long robe. He wasn’t particularly fond of robes but he supposed for the time being, he was stuck with it. He wasn’t quite sure where he was, he was fairly sure it wasn’t heaven, but aside from that, something about the ethereal room just didn’t feel completely final. There was a stir of movement in the corner of his vision and he turned in time to see a familiar figure enter the white walled room.

The man was looking around the small room with a humorous frown “Wash!” Book called out in surprise. He hadn’t expected to see people he had left behind, people from his past who had gone before him, yes, but not the ones he’d left behind, at least not so soon.

“I guess I’m dead.” He looked down at himself dressed the same long white robe as Book. “What is up with this outfit?”

“You’re what… How…I” Book had started, starting toward the blonde man.

“I don’t rightly remember. I just remember bringing Serenity down and crashing her fantastically at Mr. Universe’s complex.”

“Crashing? Are the others alright?”

“I don’t see them here.” Wash’s eyes widened for a minute as if remembering something. “There were reavers though. God, I hope Zoë’s ok.”

“So do I, son, so do I. As well as the others.” Book furrowed his brow. “I would pray for them, but I’m not sure how things work in this place.”

“Yeah, about that, where are we exactly? Is this…” he flailed with his hand a bit. “Heaven?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Wash’s eyes widened. “It’s not…” he ducked his head giving Book a meaningful look then finally pointed downward.”

“Oh no!” Book said with a laugh. “Definitely not there.”

“Well then where the hell are we?” Wash asked then smacked both hands over his mouth but it was obvious he was laughing behind them.

Book gave the pilot a disapproving look and then said. “I suppose we’re in some sort of…limbo.”

“Limbo huh?” Wash rested his hands on his hips. “So what does that mean?”

“I really wish I knew,” Book said.

They stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment, then Book turned to Wash, raising an eyebrow. “So, there were reavers huh?”

“Yep, a whole mess a’ them.”

Silence.

“Come on boy, don’t make me beg! Tell me what I missed!”

Wash jerked and looked at Book. “Oh my God you died before you found out what was making River all crazy! Well, actually I think she might still be a little crazy, but wait till I tell you about…”

~End~  



End file.
